Greenbacks
"Greenbacks" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one-hundredth and thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It aired on November 3, 2017. It was written by Christopher Hollier & Adam Karp and directed by Geofrey Hildrew. Tiana seeks help from a traveling soothsayer, the iconic Dr. Facilier, in an attempt to save her kingdom. But when it's revealed that he has an ulterior motive she's forced to take matters into her own hands. In Hyperion Heights, Sabine and Jacinda take on a risky business venture, but the strength of their friendship is tested when Victoria interferes with their plans. Meanwhile, Ivy recruits Henry to investigate Victoria, and Roni makes a discovery that could change her relationship with Henry forever. Rogers uncovers a crucial clue in his search for Eloise Gardener. Plot Opening sequence A fire truck is featured in the background. In the Magical Forest and Robert.]] In the years before Henry's arrived to their realm, Tiana and her mother Eudora are trying to keep their castle from being sold, as Tiana and her mother are no longer royalty in the wake of her father passed away, and the sale is attracting Drizella as she's buying the items, upsetting Tiana. Later on, Tiana decided to seek out a suitor, and it leads her to a town where after dealing with unruly beggars, comes across a mysterious individual, Doctor Facilier. He tells Tiana that ha can help her find her prince with help from his connections, but this will cost her. On Facilier's advice, Tiana followed his direction to find the "Red Crow", which turned out to be a tavern. As she is being attacked for her earrings, Tiana is saved by Robert, who in turn ask to have dinner. Tiana later brings Robert back to her castle and tells him about her late father while showing off the Firefly Ruby, the family's remaining heirloom. Robert agreed to help Tiana but hours later Tiana discovers the ruby missing and goes after Robert. escapes.]] When Tiana caught up with Robert, he explained that he also made a deal with Facilier, which was to deliver the ruby to him in exchange for reuniting with his love, who was turned into a frog, and after understanding the situation, she let Marius go and promise to help him. After receiving advice from Eudora, Tiana took it upon herself to deliver the ruby to Facilier in exchange for the frog, claiming that the ruby doesn't possess the power, since she has the power inside her, but the doctor is in no mood to break off the deal as her wants to keep the ruby and frog. Tiana immediately pulled out a sword to attack Facilier, who responded by using his voodoo doll he made in her likeness to injure her with a Dagger. Tiana escaped with the frog but Facilier used his magic to escape with the ruby. Tiana later returned the frog to Robert, who is excited at this point. However, he soon comes clean to Tiana and explained that instead of him transforming the frog into a princess, it's the other way around; he has to transform back into a frog to find his lady love, as part of his true love's kiss. As he kissed the frog, Robert reverted back to being a frog and hops away. In Seattle At Belfrey Towers, Victoria pays a visit to see the Witch, demanding that she remove Lucy's beliefs so Anastasia can be bought back to life. The Witch instead asked for tea, but Victoria is threatening with a refusal unless she complies. and Sabine.]] Sabine has shown up to give Lucy her beignets, only to have Victoria dampening that mood when she tells her that she plans to raise the rent on her and Jacinda's apartment. Sabine soon comes up with a idea to solve the problem by convincing Jacinda into selling her Beignets with the supplies she bought with the rent money, to which Jacinda agreed, in part to do it because of Lucy. The two set up shop at Mr. Clucks, where they find success with the business. Unfortunately, Victoria had sent a minion named Ralph to the place on her orders to have the place burn down (she want Ralph to “Wreck It!”), and followed through on it, but Sabine does save the money box. With the place now in ruins, the friendship between Jacinda and Sabine comes to blows and it's upsetting Lucy, prompting her to talk to Sabine about not giving up. Hours later, Jacinda surprised Sabine with a gift, a second hand catering van that they can use to sell her food. and Ivy explore Belfrey Towers.]] Around the same time, Rogers and Henry are looking for information at Roni's. As Rogers excused himself, Roni went over to ask Henry about Ivy, and insists that because she is Victoria's daughter she isn't the one he should be dating. At Belfrey Towers, Victoria is demanding a lot more out of Ivy, a move that has Ivy not happy about this situation. She then looks at surveillance cameras and sees Victoria visiting the sealed off room, then called Henry and left a message on his phone asking for help in finding out what Victoria is up to. However, at Roni's, its Roni who sees the message on Henry's phone after he excused himself and deletes it. Roni went to the Tower and met with Ivy, and used a secret elevator to find the place, where they find a cup of tea and a picture of a mother and son, revealed to be Regina and Henry, surprising Roni. She later shows the picture to Henry, who remembers the picture but can't figure out how or why. At the police station, Rogers tries to get information from a guy involving Eloise Gardner, who has been missing for the past ten years, this after Rogers recognized a tattoo that he saw on the man matches the one described in Eloise‘s sketch book. However, the guy dodged Rogers' Questions but warned Rogers about how the drawing is one powerful rune, and he's scared to think of what evil this person had been facing down. Unfortunately, the guy immediately called someone to inform them that someone is looking for Eloise as well. Back at the Tower, Ivy visits the room to see the Witch. Unfortunately, it is revealed that they actually know each other, with Ivy using Henry and Roni in her scheme to destroy Victoria. Not only that, Ivy isn't cursed either, as she reminds the Witch that she is still Drizella. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Gabrielle Anwar as Victoria Belfrey *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Weaver Guest Starring *Emma Booth as the Witch *Robin Givens as Eudora *Adelaide Kane as Ivy Belfrey *Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier *Kevin Ryan as Robert Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Photography - Tiana and Dr. Facilier.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Photography - Dr. Facilier.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Photography - Prince.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Photography - Jacinda Sabine Fire.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Photography - Sabine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x05 - Greenbacks - Opening Sequence.png 705Shortly.png 705SmilingDrizella.png OUAT Facilier.png 705ForSharing.png 705Glowing.png 705DarkSmoke.png 705FrogKiss.png 705OnFire.png 705RoniIvy.png Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes